U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,080 discloses a hair dryer arranged to receive an aerosol can so that the spray generated thereby is drawn through the fan. A heater device is located downstream from the fan. The particles of the composition can come into contact with the heater device, and that can denature the composition and reduce the effectiveness of the heater device.
FR 2 747 542 discloses a hair dryer arranged to spray a mist of fine water droplets in order to humidify the hair.
FR 1 471 557 describes a hairdrying comb comprising an injector for expelling composition into a cylindrical portion provided with combing teeth.
FR 2 780 664 discloses a fumigation device, i.e., a device in which the composition is vaporized completely, which is different from spraying on a region to be treated.
JP 10-085314 also describes a device for evaporating a fragrance.
DE 32 02 597 describes a cosmetic fluid spray device made up of two portions, one of which includes a heater device that does not operate when the two portions are coupled together.
EP 1 435 209 describes an automatic, system for spraying a cosmetic or medical composition onto all or part of the human body in a chamber provided for that purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,250 describes a cosmetic or medical composition spray device including an electronic excitation system under a spray head.